Calculated Risk
by AMKelley
Summary: (For Fireball-Fuchsia) Andy and Bender's plan to prank Vernon backfires when they accidentally get locked in his office. You could imagine what happens from there.


**Warning(s):** _**PWP, sexual content, mild homophobia, rough sex, mild violence, desk sex, dirty talk**_

* * *

Andy doesn't know how he got himself talked into this, seeing as how he's not one for peer pressure especially where low life scum like John Bender is concerned. But, after all was said and done, here he was following Bender through the quiet halls of this oppressive shithole of a school with the intent of pulling a prank on that asshole Vernon. Andy despised Bender, but in the end anything sounded better than being locked up in the library all day.

"So what are we _actually_ doing?" Andy asked, peeking down each hall they passed to keep an eye out for the Assistant Principal.

"We're gonna teach that jerk Vernon a lesson," Bender informed, stalking down the corridor.

"Yeah, I caught that much. But _what_ are we doing?" Andy reiterated in annoyance.

"Haven't thought that far ahead," Bender admitted.

"What else is new?" Andy muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"We improvise," Bender continued as if he hadn't heard that remark. "I'm sure you can come up with something in that thick skull of yours."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Andy interjected, laying a hand on Bender's shoulder to stop him dead in his tracks. "This was _your_ idea. Not mine! You're the one who comes up with all the schemes."

"And that makes you my accomplice, _meathead_ ," Bender remarked, shrugging out of Andy's tight grip. "Now how's 'bout you use your golf ball sized brain for once and help me out here, champ."

Andy gave him a funny look, stuck in one place as Bender slapped him on the back and started down the corridor once again. Andy watched him for a moment, contemplating a comeback, but nothing came to mind and he jogged to catch up with the wastetoid instead.

"Pulling pranks isn't exactly in my list of skills."

"No, rolling around on the ground with other boys is more up your alley, huh?" Bender commented, footfalls echoing down the halls as his heavy boots thud with determination.

"Hey, wrestling is an honorable and ancient Greek sport, okay?" Andy argued.

"They also did it in the nude," Bender teased, gauging Andy's reaction. "You ever do it like that with the boys?"

A flush passed over Andy's face at the mental image of seeing his teammates wrestling each other naked. He almost doesn't conceal the shudder that worked it's way through Andy's shoulders and resigned to remaining unmoved by the comment.

"Bite me, asswipe," Andy barked out, only to get himself snatched up without warning.

Bender had wrapped an arm around Andy's waist and clamped a hand over the jock's mouth to keep him quiet. Andy struggled against the surprise attack and nearly broke out until Bender hissed out a harsh _shh!_ into his ear. Andy's attention was drawn to the fact that Vernon was coming out of his office just moments after his outburst.

They managed to somehow stay out of sight as Vernon shut the door to his office and proceeded to make his way down the opposite end of the hall. Andy stopped trying to fight against Bender's grip, but remained tense as they waited out the seconds before Vernon rounded the corner and disappeared. Bender let go of Andy's face, prompting the jock to elbow Bender in the stomach to get away from him.

"A little warning next time?" Andy complained, straightening himself out and wiping the back of his hand over his lips.

"That _was_ the warning," Bender smirked.

"I meant before you go and get your greasy hands all over me," Andy sputtered, a look of disgust on his face.

He was pink in the face and the scowl he wore was pretty adorable if you asked Bender. He honestly couldn't take the jock seriously when he looked so cute and flustered. Bender particularly enjoyed getting Andy riled up just to see the blush high in his cheeks and the tough words he spewed. Kind of like a _puppy_ trying to overcompensate by pretending to be a _dog_.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Princess_. Did I smudge your mascara?" Bender taunted, making Andy even more irate. "Quit being such a baby and lets go before _Dick_ comes back."

Again, before Andy can say anything Bender is leaving him in the dust as he made his way towards Vernon's office. Andy shook his head and followed after. _Why the hell is he doing this?_ Andy's half expecting, or rather _hoping_ , that Vernon locked his door and nothing would come of this and they could both go back to detention like they were supposed to. But, as luck would have it, the door wasn't locked and the plan was still on.

"Open sesame," Bender announced, letting the door swing open.

He bent over slightly and extended an arm out towards Andy as if to present the way for him like a loyal subject. Andy crossed his arms over his chest and brushed past the school burn out, trying to remain indifferent about the whole thing. Now that Andy was actually in Vernon's office, he was really regretting the fact that he let himself get talked into this by Bender. Blindly following the word of trash like Bender just reinforced the fact that he was some dumb jock like the other kid had said so many times before.

"How long do you think we have?" Andy asked, taking a look around the room.

"Well, seeing as how the cafeteria isn't exactly open I'm guessing _Dick_ went out to get his lunch. Which is awfully negligent, leaving kids unattended," Bender remarked, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"We shouldn't be in here. Maybe we should take off," Andy suggested, starting to feel uncomfortable being alone in the Assistant Principal's office with John Bender.

"What's wrong? You too chicken?" Bender jeered.

"I just don't wanna get caught and have to spend another detention with you," Andy clarified, insulted that Bender would call him a chicken.

"Then why did you agree to come in the first place?" Bender posed. "I mean, if you hate me so much."

 _A very good question_ , Andy wanted to scold.

"I think you secretly enjoy breaking the rules," Bender surmised, smirking a little when Andy rolled his eyes in defense. "Or maybe you just wanted to be alone with me."

Bender took a step forward and proceeded to run the backs of his fingers across Andy's cheek in a tender display of affection, causing the jock to flinch violently from the sudden touch. Andy slapped his hand away, making the impact smart slightly, and openly scowled when Bender held up his hands in surrender. Andy backed up, trying to put a few feet between him and Bender.

"What the fuck did I tell you about touching me, man?" Andy bit out, raising his voice.

"You don't have to keep up the act anymore, man. We're all alone now," Bender consoled sarcastically, approaching Andy with caution. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me."

" _What_?" Andy squawked, flustered by the implication as Bender advanced on him. "I'm not a fag! And even if I was, you _definitely_ wouldn't be my type."

"Oh? What _would_ be your type then?" Bender inquired, testing Andy's resolve.

He knew full well that he was poking the bear, but Andy was far too cute when he was all angry and pink in the face. Bender got closer to Andy, nearly backing him up against the door like a cornered animal, before Andy lashed out and pushed the junior criminal as far away from him as possible. Bender responded by shoving Andy up against the door without a second thought, slamming it shut when the jock collided with it.

As the two boys scuffled, down the hall Richard Vernon stopped dead in his tracks as realization dawned on him that he had forgot to lock the door to his office. The older man cursed under his breath and made his way back towards his office, grumbling to himself as he skulked back the way he came. He pondered for a moment if he should lock up the library as well so those delinquents couldn't get up to any funny business, but the growling of his stomach made that notion crash and burn.

"Get the fuck off me!" Andy cursed, giving one final shove and making Bender fall back into the desk.

Bender went to retaliate, grunting from the sting in the small of his back from hitting the desk, but stopped immediately when he heard a key sliding into the lock on the door. Andy heard it too, becoming pale as they were locked inside Vernon's office. Bender held a finger up to his lips, telling Andy to remain quietly. This prompted Andy to mouth the words _no shit_ back at him.

Eventually, they heard the Assistant Principal's footfalls echo down the halls and Andy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. After Andy calmed down enough he rushed to the door and frantically jiggled the knob, willing the door to open, but not having any luck. Andy slammed his fist against the door in frustration, grunting when he hurt himself. He turned back to Bender, glaring.

"Great! Just great! We're locked in here until _Dick_ comes back," Andy bellowed. He ran a hand through his hair proactively, trying to think clearly as Bender just chuckled. "Stop laughing! This is all your fault, you scumbag!"

" _My_ fault? How is it my fault?" Bender defended. "Maybe if your ass wasn't so _fat_ the door wouldn't have closed."

Now he was pissed. How _dare_ he.

" _Excuse me_?! You're the one who pushed me against the door," Andy accused, pointing a firm finger at the other kid. He tried to ignore the way his hand shook with rage and embarrassment as he stuttered. "And my ass isn't fat! I'm the perfect shape and size for my weight class!"

"Is that so, sporto?" Bender challenged, noticing the way Andy's voice shook. "'Cus I gotta say, your ass is so fat that it practically has its own county by now."

"Shut up," Andy replied, getting more vain by the second.

But Bender persisted, virtually ignoring Andy's plea to instead push the jock even further. Each time he took a step forward, crowding around Andy as if to make him feel small and insignificant. The look of rage and humiliation on Andy's face was too delicious to pass up on, pushing Bender to go the extra mile with his insults. He took a calculated risk and continued.

"Hell, I'd say it's even curvier than Claire's," Bender commented, complementing Andy in a rather crude way.

Andy's expression faltered for the briefest of seconds before his brain caught up to him and the anger flared up again.

"I said, shut your mouth!" Andy warned, his tone more serious this time.

"Or what, hot shot? Gonna _teach me a lesson_?" Bender pressed, unwavering in his conviction. "You can cut out the whole tough guy routine. There's nobody around to impress with your pseudo-macho bullshit."

He was at his breaking point and if Bender opened his mouth one more time Andy swore he was going to shut it for good. Earlier he had defended Claire when Bender was teasing her about whether or not she was still a virgin and that had ticked Andy off enough as it is. He shouldn't be talking to a girl like that, especially when she was visibly uncomfortable about it. But now… Bender was messing with _him_.

Andy didn't give two shits what the low life piece of trash thought about him, in all honesty. He could care less about Bender calling him names like jockstrap, meathead, or even questioning his intelligence, but even Andy's skin wasn't too thick. Andy could handle name-calling because whatever, right? But Andy was vain like anyone else. Everyone had that one thing about themselves they were vain about and Andy's just so happened to be his body, or rather the state of his appearance.

The jock was used to going on particular diets to go up a weight class for wrestling and maintaining it and, yes, he was on one of the more heftier classes, but he worked out. Muscle weighed more than fat after all. All the calories he consumed, much like his typical lunches, had been put to good use and many of his physicians had said he was in peak condition. He had all the right amounts of fat and muscle mass for a kid his age, especially given the fact that he was on the wrestling team.

But despite all that reassurance from his doctors, parents, and peers alike, the moment Bender brought the size of his ass into question, all he could think about was how bad he wanted to punch the wisecracking burn out in the face. Not only had Bender called him fat which, and he must be blind, he _wasn't_ , but he compared Andy to a girl. Bender openly insulted his masculinity. Not to mention the way Bender had touched his face earlier.

"You really want a recap from earlier?" Andy threatened, stepping up to Bender so that he was in Bender face now. "What'd I tell you? Two hits. I hit-"

"Yeah, yeah… _You hit me, I hit the ground_ ," Bender recited in a droning voice, clearly unimpressed. "I really don't wanna get into this with you, sweetheart."

"Why? Because you're scared?" Andy huffed, breaking the tension with a short laugh.

"No, because I'd hate to knock you on your fat ass," Bender taunted, taking the final step in pushing Andy over the edge.

Without warning, Andy pushed at Bender's chest and immediately swung at him. His fist connected with Bender's jaw with enough force to send him reeling back from the impact. It took Bender by surprise and it hurt more than he was expecting because he hadn't been expecting it at all. It wasn't the first time Bender was punched, but man did Andy pack a wallop. Maybe all that working out and tough guy shit wasn't just all for show.

Bender fell against the desk again, catching himself by the edge, and whipped around to see Andy yanking off his sweat shirt and throwing it to the ground. He wasn't taking this bullshit any longer and if Bender was going to continue to fuck with him then he was obviously going to stand up for himself. Bender pressed a hand up to the line of his jaw and rubbed at it.

"I thought you said two hits? I'm still standing," Bender pointed out, standing up straight again.

"Believe me, I'm not finished," Andy promised with an edge to his tone.

"Yeah, well, can I at least take my jacket off first?" Bender mocked, making a conscious effort to work his jaw around.

"I don't care what you do. I'm gonna kick your ass either way," Andy vowed, stewing in his rage as Bender leisurely took his jean jacket off.

Bender peeled the heavy material off his shoulders and tossed it aside, taking his time as Andy glared at him. The moment Bender looked back over to Andy, the jock was on him again in an instant, fisting the front of his flannel shirt in his white knuckled hands. Bender grappled with him, fighting for control as they both grunted and yanked at each other's clothing. Bender grabbed Andy by the wrists and pried him away, getting some leverage to turn the tables.

Bender took this as his chance to land a good punch to Andy's face which made him stumble slightly in the tiny office. This only seemed to piss Andy off even more and he retaliated by lunging at Bender and punching him with all his weight, knocking them both off balance from the force of it. Andy stumbled and grabbed onto Bender out of instinct to keep from falling over as they scrambled against the desk.

Andy grabbed Bender by the jaw, clawing at his face really, and pushed with all his might as Bender did the same. Andy landed another punch to Bender's nose, knocking the criminal for a loop momentarily, before Bender got his bearings again. He grabbed Andy by the shoulders and did a dirty move on his part. He kneed Andy low in the stomach, missing his groin by inches, causing the other boy to cough and clutch at his abdomen.

He remained dazed long enough for Bender to come over and grab him roughly by his shirt and drag him over towards the desk. Andy kicked and fought against Bender's grip until the wind was knocked out of him when he was thrown across the width of the desk. Many things went toppling over and spilled out onto the hideous carpeted floor below. Andy grunted and squirmed as he was put in a position he couldn't get out of.

Any given time, Andy could've gotten out of this and got the upper hand, but the resident school scumbag had seen to it that all his weight was on Andy in an effort to keep him pinned. That, plus his stomach was seriously cramping from the knee to his gut and that his head hitting the top of the desk had made him slightly groggy. At least Andy got in a few licks before Bender pinned him with his hand behind his back.

"Well, well. Looks like the shoe's on the other foot," Bender gloated, huffing out a chuckle as he pressed himself over the length of Andy's body. "What was that about kicking my ass?"

"You kneed me in the stomach, you cheap shot!" Andy accused, struggling to get his hands free from Bender's grip.

"You sucker punched me," Bender stated in a hurt tone, pressing further into the jock. "I say that makes us even now."

"Get off me and we'll see who's even after I knock your teeth out!" Andy spat, kicking beneath Bender

"Now see, it's comments like that that _really_ hurt my feelings," Bender said in a faux, offended tone. "You walk around this school like everyone is beneath you, like you're hot shit or somethin'. Truth is, you're no better than anyone, including me. In fact, _I'm_ gonna teach _you_ a lesson and show you exactly where it is you belong."

Bender let up on the pressure he was using to keep Andy pinned and sat back slightly. One of his hands left Andy's wrists while the other one kept them pinned to the small of his back. Andy took this opportunity to try and break out, but it was no use. Bender still had the upper hand, besides the sound of a zipper had Andy tensing up followed by the press of Bender's groin into his butt. Andy's breath caught when he felt something hard pressing against him.

"Which is _beneath_ me," Bender concluded with a triumphant smirk.

He could try and lie to himself and laugh it off as Bender's belt buckle, but Andy doesn't recall him wearing one. The feeling of Bender's hard on was unmistakable anyway. Even through jeans and sweatpants, that much was undeniable. What's worse is that it left Andy so petrified that he didn't even attempt to get away when he felt Bender let go of his wrists experimentally to see if he would scramble out from below him.

"When I teased you about being a cock jockey, I never figured it woulda been true," Bender said astonished at Andy reaction, or lack thereof.

"I told you I'm not a fag," Andy persisted, trying to fight the hot wave of guilt that washed over him when Bender pressed against him once more. There wasn't any conviction left in his voice. "Get off me."

"That's your dad talking. You sound as if you want the exact opposite," Bender deduced as Andy placed his hands flat against the top of the desk, seeming to accept what was happening. "Look at you. You're not even trying to get away anymore."

"I said get off me man," Andy tried again, throat welling up when his breath hitched.

"Why don't you tell me what you _really_ want," Bender said, not buying into Andy's passive responses.

For all his big talk, Andy wasn't very tough when it came down to it. He was so used to being told how he was supposed to be by his father that everything deemed _imperfect_ by his old man was automatically labeled as _wrong_. Andy acted tough despite Bender's constant blows to his masculinity and sexuality, concerning the fact that he was on the wrestling team and all, but Bender had him cornered. Both literally and metaphorically.

On one hand he wanted to punch Bender's lights out for being right and just generally sleazy, but on the other Andy wanted Bender to take him on Vernon's desk just because he knew it was something his old man would _hate_. It would also be something _he_ wanted to do for once in his life without being told it was wrong or disgusting.

"I definitely know what you _need_ ," Bender went on to say when Andy didn't respond.

"And what's that?" Andy inquired despite his best efforts.

Bender didn't say anything at first, but took this time to lean back and pull down Andy's sweatpants carefully and slowly. He pulled down the jock's pants and underwear until they were down around his ankles and Andy didn't move a muscle. It's not until Bender pulled himself out of his pants and brushed his hard on against Andy that the other boy flinched a little at the contact. Bender leaned over Andy's body, making sure that his mouth was right next to Andy's ear as he whispered the sultry words directly to him.

"A _nice_ , _hard_ fucking against Principal _Dick's_ desk by yours truly," Bender informed. "Would you like that?"

Andy practically moaned at his words and shifted his lower half closer to the hot press of Bender's cock. It was all the confirmation Bender needed before he started to grind himself between Andy's cheeks. It's the most obscene thing Andy has ever experienced in his life, but it seemed oddly fitting that it was because of John Bender. Andy's body was on fire from how turned on he was right now. He hadn't noticed until now that his dick was absolutely rock hard.

"Come on, I need to hear you say it, champ," Bender continued, spreading Andy's cheeks apart to rub his throbbing cock over the jock's hole. "I may be an asshole, but I'm not a scumbag who takes advantage."

 _Could've fooled me_ , Andy wanted to snark. Instead, he swallowed his pride and gave into what his body wanted and that was Bender.

"Just get on with it already," Andy consented, trying steady his breathing.

He hasn't done this sort of thing before with another boy before. He's only ever fantasized about in the middle of the night in the pitch black of his room when everyone else was asleep. The only experience he had was fooling around in the boys bathroom with one of his classmates, but it hadn't been anything as serious as _this_. Andy wasn't a hundred percent sure if he was even going to like it or not. Being fucked, that is. The curiosity was always there, but it seemed a lot more troublesome than being the one fucking. Maybe he liked the challenge. Maybe it was just in his nature to please other people.

Either way, Andy was going to be fucked by Bender in the Assistant Principal's office and there was no stopping him when he had his mind set on something. Andy remained spread out over the desk, getting antsy as Bender teased his entrance with the moist tip of his cock and instinctively pushed himself back against it. If this was going to happen then Andy just wanted to get it over with. Like pulling off a bandaid.

That's not to say Andy wasn't romantic or was the type to sleep around without commitment, but this was _Bender_ of all people. Bender was offering and Andy was ready. Who cares if he was giving up his virginity to John Bender? Romanticizing virginity and making it _special_ was cliche and overrated. Chances are the person you lose your virginity to is going to end up leaving you anyway.

With Bender, Andy didn't have to delude himself or hold his breath. Bender was honest in his intentions.

So Andy braced himself against the desk, breathing in and out deeply in preparation for Bender to fuck him, and just when he thought the burnout was going to stick in he pulled back at the last second. Andy was about to get up and complain, accusing Bender of playing a joke on him just to prove a point, but when he looked over his shoulder he saw Bender crouching down to pick up the bottle of hand lotion that toppled over.

 _Oh… Oh!_

Andy sure felt dumb. Here he was ready to just dive into this head first without even giving his own comfort a second thought.

"You think good ol' _Dick_ uses this for anything other than his hands?" Bender postulated with a mischievous quirk of his lips.

"Yeah… That's not an image I want in my head before you screw me," Andy replied with a cringe, swiveling his head back around to stare in the opposite direction. "Might kill the mood."

"At least it's good to know you're not into older dudes."

"If I was you'd just say I have daddy issues," Andy joked with a knowing smirk.

"You already have daddy issues," Bender informed, snapping the cap of the lotion open. He smoothed the lotion over his fingers and poised them at Andy's hole, causing Andy to twitch at the taboo contact. "Luckily, I'm here to fuck all your problems away."

At that, Bender shoved two of his fingers inside of Andy, making the boy below him call out at the odd and slightly stinging intrusion. Andy never touched himself down there before. Sure, he may have _accidentally_ brushed a finger or two over it a few times, but he never took it this far. These sensations were all new to him, being brought to light for the first time by John Bender. It hurt at first, but Andy willed himself to soldier through the pain. _It's just like a workout_ , Andy told himself. He could handle this.

Bender worked quick to prepare Andy and stretch him out good enough because, honestly, he was so damn hard at the prospect of fucking the jock that he thought he might actually come before he even put his cock inside him. He warmed Andy up with a third finger in the end, knowing how much it must smart for Andy to remain completely lax at this new sensation. Andy squirmed and groaned under Bender until the other withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his cock.

Now, Andy didn't get a chance to get a good look at it, or at all for that matter, but _fuck_ did Bender feel huge inside him. So much more huge than the fingers Bender used to loosened him up. Even the hand lotion, though applied liberally, wasn't enough to mask the pain shooting up Andy's spine right now. The first initial thrusts hurt like a bitch, but Andy wasn't about to let himself cry or tap out. He could do this. It would get easier.

"Oh, fuck!" Andy gasped out when Bender took a few steady rocks inside him. "Oh, god! Fucking hell!"

Bender never would've taken Andy for being loud during sex, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing either. He was actually hoping to draw more sounds out of the jock before he was through. Bender had all intention to fuck Andy fast and hard against _Dick's_ desk, but he could hold off for a few seconds to let Andy adjust. They may have gotten into a fist fight, but he wasn't about to cripple the guy either. He simply waited patiently until Andy gave him the go ahead.

"Fuck me," Andy begged when his body somewhat adjusted to Bender's cock. It still hurt like hell, but he needed relief _now_. "I want you to fuck me so hard."

Andy was nearly whining at this point, sobbing really, for Bender to fuck him and who was Bender to disappoint when the kid asked so nicely? Bender grabbed Andy by the hips and pulled out of him, the friction a little dry now that the lotion was slowly being displaced and absorbed by skin. Still, Bender pressed on and set out to fucking Andy just the way he wanted.

At first, Bender's thrusts were hard, but shallow, opting to fuck Andy deeply before pulling out all the way to fuck him long and hard. Soon the impact of skin on skin filled the cramped office, which was only drowned out by the sound of Andy wailing and grunting. He was almost feral in a way, clawing at the desk and thrashing about like he needed it even harder than Bender could give him. Bender was kind of surprised actually.

Who knew sporto was so insatiable and wild?

This only seemed to spur Bender on further, fucking Andy hard enough to make the _entire_ desk move and scrape across the carpeted floor with erratic thudding. Andy was nailed so far into the desk that, surely, his hipbones would have bruises tomorrow with how they dug painfully into the edge of it. His cock was also grinding against the front of it every so often when Bender thrusted particularly hard. It was the only friction his cock was given as his hands opted to clutch at the surface of the desk instead.

Andy was so far gone at this point that any pain his body received was immediately pleasurable in the sense that Andy would take _anything_ just so long as he was permitted release by the end of it all. Meanwhile, Bender was behind him, doing his most to fuck Andy hard and fast. There was little concentration as his more primal instincts took control and did the rest for him. I guess you could say he was also kind of out of it. Bender hardly noticed when his mouth started moving, grunting dirty things into Andy's ear.

"You're so fucking tight," Bender praised, punctuating each word with a hard thrust to make the words stick better.

Andy slammed his fist against the desk out of frustration from how turned on he was, barely noticing the pain when his hand hit something on the desk.

"I bet you could take the whole wrestling team and still feel this good for me," Bender pondered out loud for the sake of being filthy.

Andy just moaned in response, sounding tortured beyond belief in the best way possible.

"Yeah, keep making those sounds for me," Bender panted, keeping up the pace as best as he could. "You're fucking loving this aren't you? What if your old man could see you now? How proud he would be to see his golden boy taking the cock of scum like me."

Andy cried out, jumping forward slightly when Bender jabbed into his channel at a certain angle to prompt a searing jolt of pleasure.

" _Yeah_... That feels good doesn't it?" Bender encouraged, having a good idea what Andy was feeling right now. He fucked harder to draw out more moans of completion out of the jock. "Taking my cock like a real champ. I bet you wish this was regulation for wrestling practice, huh? I bet you'd throw the match every time if it meant getting a hard dick up your ass. I'm sure a few of your teammates would kinda like that."

Andy was practically going light headed from how turned on he was right now. His body felt numb from a mixture of pain and stimulation and his throat had gone hoarse and dry from screaming and moaning so much that Andy barely felt human anymore. Like he solely existed for _this_ moment. Bender's thrusting got more frantic and the each jab inward was stapled by his tip grazing Andy's prostate in an unrelenting cadence.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me come," Bender warned, voice cracking as he became out of breath and his thighs started to cramp.

At the last moment, Bender regained some composure and wrapped a hand around Andy's cock, giving it a few rough strokes before exploding inside the jock's tight channel. He fisted away at Andy's soaking hard on long enough to bring the other boy to completion until they were both throbbing, moaning messes in a heap on Vernon's desk. Andy's ass tightened around Bender from the impact of his orgasm, clamping hard enough to feel the last few feeble jerks of Bender's cock.

It wasn't until Bender's cock softened and slipped out of him that he realized just how _sore_ he was or the fact the the whole place was trashed and soiled with come. Andy's hole throbbed painfully, feeling absolutely sullied and puffy from the abuse of Bender's cock, but it was worth it. He could even feel Bender's release dribbling out of him little by little.

They were so fucked out that they didn't even notice that, during Andy's thrashing and slamming his fists against the desk, he had accidentally turned on the loudspeakers throughout the _entire_ school. Which means everyone still in the library, serving their detention as it was intended, heard everything Bender had to say as well as Andy's shameless moaning. What made it ten times worse, and no one would figure this out until shortly after, was that Richard Vernon had returned just in time to catch most it, causing him to drop his lunch and stand in the middle of the hallway in utter shock.

Neither boy couldn't imagine what type of punishment would befall them in the immediate future, but none of that mattered currently. It was already done and they were content with their choice, if only for this one moment. The risk Andy had taken with letting John Bender fuck him on Vernon's desk had been calculated to the best of his abilities...

But damn, was he bad at math.


End file.
